


Distracted

by gayaf



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaf/pseuds/gayaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to watch me take my clothes off?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

This was torture. Absolute agonizing torture. Nursey's mind went blank because Dex just walked into their room very sweaty and his clothes were sticking to him in an obscene manner. There was a streak of grease on his forehead and scuffs of the black substance covering his hands. He must have been working on his car again. Dex let out an exhausted groan and threw his snapback across the room. He slowly peeled his tank top off and Nursey could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He couldn't look away.  
"Are you going to watch me take my clothes off?" Dex snapped.  
"Sorry. Got distracted" Nursey apologized and then chastised himself. That is not the excuse he meant to use.  
"Mhm." Dex rolled his eyes annoyed and pulled his shorts down with a huff. He flopped onto his back next to Nursey on the bottom bunk, with his legs hanging over the edge. He let out a long sigh. "It's so hot out." Dex complained.  
"Don't get grease on my sheets." Nursey warned, and then paused. "How's the car coming?" He asked and made the mistake of looking next to him. Dex's face was flush and his skin glistened with sweat. He could see that Dex's lips were moving but he couldn't hear the words.  
"Hello? Earth to Nurse!" Dex shouted which brought Nursey out of his trance. "Did you get distracted again?" Dex laughed this time.  
"I'm sorry. I think I should go take a walk." Nurse sat up and felt Dex's hand on his arm.  
"Why are you distracted?" He asked. Nursey sighed. He knew Dex knew the answer, but since their relationship was based off of hate, they enjoyed torturing the other. The thought of ever hating Dex hurt Nursey. That was far from the truth, and actually quite the opposite.  
"Don't make me say it." Nursey pleaded. Dex looked pointedly at Nursey who sighed and laid back down on the bed. "I'm distracted because I am insanely attracted to you and the way you look right now is down right obscene Poindexter." Nursey confessed. He couldn't bring himself to look at Dex anymore. He couldn't see the disgust on his face. It would break him. After a few seconds, Dex spoke up.  
"You know what is obscene? Those goddamn Calvin Klein boxer briefs you wear. Now those are obscene. I messed up a line of code 5 times last night when you were walking around the room in them."  
"Is that so?" Nursey asked. "Maybe I should wear them more often."  
"I would literally never get anything done. Please don't." Dex pleaded. Nursey chuckled lightly.  
"Hey. You got something on your face." Nursey smirked and reached his hand over to Dex's jaw where he rubbed a spot of grease off. Dex placed his hand on top of Nursey's and moved closer and closer until they were at most an inch apart. Nursey's breathing hitched and Dex quickly leaned in closing the distance between them. Their lips met and Dex's hands found themselves intertwined in Nursey's hair. Nursey moaned into the kiss and the two eventually pulled apart.  
"It's way too hot for this." Dex stammered out, still breathing heavily.  
"I'm buying us an air conditioner." Nursey panted and let his arm fall onto the bed. His hand landed on Dex's, who quickly intertwined their fingers. It was silent for a few minutes.  
"After we lost the last game of the year freshman year." Dex spoke.  
"What?"  
"That's when I knew I liked you. Or at least that's a point in time I can pinpoint that I definitely knew I had a crush on you. I was attracted to you from the moment I met you though. You're so goddamn attractive. You're like a fucking Adonis."  
"Same. Well not really. I'm pretty sure my very first thought when I first met you was 'oh my fuck he's attractive' but your awful personality clouded my feelings until around playoffs freshman year."  
"I guess we should have done this sooner." Dex smiled.  
"Guess we just have to make up for lost time." Nursey smirked and leant in to kiss Dex again. They were both pretty distracted for the rest of the day.


End file.
